AlterVerse
by DG
Summary: What if... The world of World ifs now reign supreme. I'm only doing Adventures, but I will take requests of What if possibilities. Each chapter is separate from the previous, and if there is sufficient fans, there'll be a book two with continuations of th


Author's Note: I own nothing of Digimon. If I did, it would have been a lot darker and Adventures would have lasted longer and... Basically something along the lines of this first chapter.  
  
Alter-verse Chapter One  
  
Tai, T.K., Tokomon, and Agumon chowed down.  
  
" Mmm! DemiDevimon, these mushrooms are. delicious. Hey, where am I? And for that matter, who are you four?" Tai said.  
  
" I don't know," T.K. said.  
  
" Heh, heh. Now, I'll make a few changes to their lives!" DemiDevimon thought.  
  
" Tai? T.K.? Hey, can you give me your necklaces now?" he said.  
  
" Wha? These?" Tai said, removing his tag and crest. T.K. did too.  
  
" Yeah, you two. What, did you forget our deal? You two would test my new stew and I'd get you necklaces," DemiDevimon said. The two gave the two tags and crests to DemiDevimon.  
  
" Agumon! Tokomon! You joining me, or what?"  
  
" Huh? Oh, sure," Agumon and Tokomon said.  
  
" Wait! I don't know where I am, or who I am!" Tai cried.  
  
" Tai, please, you forgot about you and your brothers' past?" DemiDevimon said, a gleam in his eye.  
  
" Brother?" T.K. said. DemiDevimon made a long speech about how Tai and T.K. were Myotismon's lackeys, and DemiDevimon was training them.  
  
Months later, DigiWorld time.  
  
" Tai!" T.K. cried. T.K. had changed. He was now taller and muscular. Myotismon had cast a spell making him appear older. He now spoke in a gruff voice. He also was very angry looking and had taken off his hat.  
  
" Look, T.K., we've got little time. We have to get those other tags and crests. Master Myotismon needs them to capture the eighth child. After we stole those two earlier a few months ago, Myotismon had to start our training all over. Let's move. I hear there are two in Digitamamon's restaurant. Let's go," Tai growled.  
  
" Right bro," T.K. sighed. Within a few hours, Tai and T.K. had arrived with several of Myotismon's henchmen.  
  
" We'll call if we need you," Tai said, walking into the restaurant with T.K. on his heels.  
  
" You idiot!" Vegiemon cried.  
  
" I-I-I'm sorry, sir," Joe stammered.  
  
" You're more trouble than you're worth! That's it! You're fired!"  
  
" Ahhh!" Joe was tossed out of the kitchen, landing at Tai's feet.  
  
" Watch where you're being thrown, idiot," Tai growled.  
  
" I'm sorry. Tai? Tai! It's great to see you!" Joe chuckled. Tai saw the glimmer of Joe's crest.  
  
" Just give me the tag and crest, and I won't beat you to a pulp," Tai growled.  
  
" Tai? What's wrong?"  
  
" You heard him!" T.K. cried, preparing to hit Joe.  
  
" Wait!" Tai said. He grabbed Joe by the collar. " I'm giving you two options. One, you give me the crest. Two, I kill you and take the crest from your corpse!" Tai growled. Joe, being the (01) scaredy-cat self, gave Tai the tag and crest. " On second thought, I'll kill you anyway," he smiled. He threw Joe outside and snapped. Mammothmon stepped forth.  
  
" Tusk Crusher!" he cried. Joe was frozen solid.  
  
" Let's go. The other crest-holder is moving," Tai said, tossing Joe up into Devimon's waiting arms. (Patamon dark-digivolves into Devimon, and Patamon was digivolved for this) Tai and T.K. walked to Matt.  
  
" Stupid Joe. He was bound to get himself fired anyway," Matt grumbled. Mammothmon crushed a twig. " Huh?"  
  
" Cut the small talk. We want the tag and crest," T.K. growled.  
  
" Evil Wing!" Devimon cried, firing at Gabumon. The unpronounced attack hit Gabumon. As he was unprepared, Gabumon fell, and burst.  
  
" Gabumon!" Matt cried. Gabumon's fur coat feel to the ground, turning into a DigiEgg. Tai walked up, snatched both the tag and crest and Gabumon's DigiEgg.  
  
" Let's go. We're done here," he said. Matt ran up behind Tai, preparing to punch him. Tai grabbed his arm and through him over. Matt groaned and fell unconscious.  
  
" Hey!" Gomamon cried.  
  
" Another one? Mammothmon, delete him," T.K. said. Mammothmon followed orders, and T.K. grabbed Gomamon's DigiEgg. Tai, T.K., Devimon, and Mammothmon returned to Myotismon.  
  
" Excellent. Two more Digimon to train. Defrost the frozen one, and take him and the unconscious one to the hypnotizing room. Two more workers equals two more helpers in the search for the eighth child," Myotismon smiled.  
  
" Yes, sir," Tai and T.K. said. T.K. walked out, but Tai stayed.  
  
" Master, I saw Wizardmon sneaking into your coffin room earlier. I say that we take him to the hypnotizing room as well," he said.  
  
" Hmmm, Wizardmon, eh? Thank you. He will be treated that way. Oh, and Tai?"  
  
" Yes, master?"  
  
" How does General Tai sound to you?"  
  
" Very good."  
  
" Good. Because that's what you are as of now."  
  
" Thank you, master," Tai said, exiting.  
  
" Gatomon?" Myotismon asked. The cat Digimon appeared.  
  
" Yes, sir?"  
  
" Gatomon, you are Wizardmon's so-called oldest friend. You will lead him to the hypnotizing room," Myotismon ordered.  
  
" Yes, master. I live to serve your orders," Gatomon said, vanishing into the background.  
  
Some months later, DigiWorld time.  
  
" So, General Tai, are we ready?" Mimi asked, her squadron of Gekomon and Otamamon right behind her.  
  
" Absolutely. Myotismon has unlocked the secret of the Key Cards. Has Izzy trapped Vademon yet?" Tai asked.  
  
" Sora and Biyomon just checked. Izzy is ready," Mimi said. Joe, muscle-covered, walked up.  
  
" I've gotten Frigimon and Meramon onto our side by a show of force and Myotismon's tags," he said.  
  
" Prefect. We're ready," Tai said. The former DigiDestined and all the Digimon entered the real world.  
  
Five days later.  
  
Tai burst down the door to the Kamiya residence.  
  
" Alright, send out the girl and no one is hurt," he said, sending Bakemon, Phantomon, and Agumon into the house.  
  
" Tai, what's going on? AHHHHHH!" she cried as Bakemon grabbed her. The evil villains left.  
  
To Be Continued. 


End file.
